Game Master
Game Masters, otherwise known and referred to as GMs, are volunteer players who have dedicated their time moderating MilMo. GMs do not work for Dohi International and can be identified with a shield below their name and in their profile, similar to the one on the right. What can GMs do? *GMs can send out warnings to players. *GMs can kick players from game. *GMs can short ban players for 72 hours. *GMs can long ban players for 168 hours. How can I become a GM? You can only become a GM when Dohi posts an update that they need new ones. Check their Facebook page to stay tuned. What is a GM? A GM or Game Master is an employee or player who was chosen by the MilMo Team to help maintain order in the game. This means reporting information when someone is cheating using some kind of bot such as auto click (which will give you a permanent ban), when players are being offensive against others and if there are any bugs in the game. *The GMs in MilMo have to report all their work directly to the MilMo Team. They need to send photos and videos of their actions to see if they have made the right or wrong decision. In the end, if you receive a ban or anything like that, it is the MilMo Team's decision whether the ban should remain or be removed. If a GM is making several wrong decisions, the player will be kicked out of the GM team. Often, players who feel dissatisfied with the game will blame the GMs directly for any mistakes or failures. However, this guilt is misdirected, as GMs are not developers and can not solve these types of problems. How do I recognize a GM? GMs can be recognized by their GM badges. The GM badge is represented by a shield ( ) next to their level. Only true GMs have these. If you are not sure if someone is a GM, ask them to show off their GM badge. *When the badge is displayed the GM is on call and ready to assist you when you are having problems in the game. However, there are some limits. A GM is not required to help you do a quest or kill monsters for you, when they do that, they are being kind. Their focus is to maintain order in the game, making players to behave and follow the rules. When the GMs have the badge visible they can still do their own quests or work on a medal so it does not mean they have to let all the players kill and stand by and just watch and be a good GM. They are allowed to enjoy the game as much as everyone else. If the GM badge is not being shown, the GM is "off duty". What do GMs receive for their work? Being a GM is a volunteer job, GMs do NOT receive money, either in the game or in real life. They do NOT get extra items or anything. All they get is the gratitude from the MilMo team for helping to improve MilMo's quality. Ban Information Many have doubts about bans in MilMo, here is some information: *Dohi's anti-bot team is responsible for all bans made on MilMo. *GMs can ban other players for 72 hours, these are temporary and used only as a last resort. *Bots will definitely be banned, there is no second chance or warnings. *Players who threaten GMs after they are banned (creating a new account) will be verified. GMs are players who have decided to spend their time helping others in MilMo. They do not deserve people talking behind their backs, or threats made by angry players. It's good to know about bans: *Dohi does not want to ban players. They do this so that everyone can have a good and fun time, not to punish people. *Dohi only bans players when there is enough evidence. For offensive language there must be images to prove what happened. *GMs do not permanently ban players, they only collect evidence and record a video. It's the Anti Bot team that decides whether there should be a ban or not. *The Anti Bot team collects the information from the database if it suspects someone uses a bot (to avoid false bot rumors or someone who has faked videos). A little respect and a nice "hi" will get you far. If you are being threatened, harassed or intimidated on MilMo, take screenshots (prints) or record a video and send it to support@milmogame.com. Reasons for Bans/kicks * Use of bot in MilMo (auto click, scripts or other programs to play the game for you), is not allowed. Using bot on MilMo will give the player a lifetime ban. This applies to all players (GMs, members and regular players). Using bot means cheating and is not allowed in the world of MilMo. *Using offensive language (in chat or instant messaging) will result in a one-week ban or two-week ban, depending on the severity. Really offensive words can cause the player to be banned forever. *Bullying other players or GMs will result in a 2-week ban or permanent ban. *Being racist will result in 1 or 2 weeks ban, depending on severity. *Hacking or stealing other players' accounts will result in permanent ban. *Repeatedly insult other players and being disrespectful (calling other players bad names and etc.) will result in a 1 or 2 week of ban. *Chasing other players (stalking) will result in 1 or 2 week of ban. *Organizing meetings in real life, sharing personal info (phone number or home address) will lead to permanent ban. *Spam on chat or meaningless letters will result in 1 or 2 weeks of ban. pt-br:Game Master Category:Gameplay